


Sweet Pea

by righteousdreamers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Doctor Castiel, First Dates, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/righteousdreamers/pseuds/righteousdreamers
Summary: Prompt: "so what about dean/cas on a blind date and it goes ok and there will be a second, but the next day/few days later they run into each other somewhere awkward (hospital e.t.c) and just fluff of your choosing after that…”





	

Dean looked around the ER waiting room, trying to ignore the discomfort in his nose. It didn’t seem that busy considering it was a Thursday afternoon but he’d still been waiting to be seen by a doctor for nearly two hours. Some bratty kid had been kicking the seat next to Dean’s for the past half an hour and Dean was losing the little patience he had to begin with. 

After a few moments, a nurse walked towards him and he sat up in his seat, expecting his name to be called. But instead, the nurse addressed the bratty kid and his seemingly oblivious mother. The mother stood and dragged her son behind her.

Dean sighed to himself, at least it was quieter now. It didn’t seem like he was going to get treated any time soon so he let his mind wander. 

It wandered back specifically to two nights ago when he’d gone on a blind date. His friend Charlie had been telling him for weeks about this ‘super great guy’ that went to the same yoga class as her. She also made it very clear that he was a doctor too (Dean knew he’d regret letting her know about his obsession with Doctor Sexy). Eventually, Dean agreed to go on a blind date with the guy just to shut her up.

That’s how he found himself sat in a small coffee shop in the middle of town, sat opposite the most beautiful man he was sure he’d ever seen.

Charlie had told Dean only that the guy was called Castiel and that he had ‘the bluest eyes you’ll ever see’. Dean was reluctant to believe her, even going so far as to roll his eyes. But now, looking into the eyes that were only a meter away, Dean realised he owed Charlie an apology.

After introducing themselves and ordering a cup of coffee - Castiel ordered a plain black coffee and Dean found himself loving the guy already - the two men fell into easy conversation. 

Castiel told Dean about how he and Charlie met at his yoga class and Dean’s mouth dropped open.

“Wait. You run the class?”

“Well, yes. Did Charlie not tell you how we know each other?” Castiel squinted at Dean.

“She didn’t say you run the frickin’ class, man. She just said you knew each other from it.” Dean shouldn’t be making such a big deal out of it but he couldn’t help but imagine Castiel bending himself into different positions. 

He coughed and tried to re-focus on what Castiel was saying.

“…. a teacher shouldn’t have favourite students but I do have a soft spot for Charlie.” Castiel grinned. “How did you two meet?”

Dean smiled, fondly. “We’ve known each other for years. We met in high school and she’s turned into the little sister I never wanted.” Dean laughed and Castiel chuckled along with him. 

The conversation flowed from one subject to another after that. 

About an hour later, Dean was about to explain to Cas just why pie was better than any other form of dessert, when a beeping sound came from inside Cas’ jacket. He pulled out his phone and looked at the screen before frowning.

“I’m sorry, Dean, there’s been a major car accident and they’re calling in all doctors in the area.” Cas said as he hurriedly got up.

Dean’s heart sank. Of course his first date in months would end badly. He was having a really great time getting to know Cas. He sighed inwardly to himself. If Charlie tried to set him up again he’d just say no. It only lead to disappointment. 

“Hey, it’s alright, man. You go save some lives.” Dean tried to smile. It must have looked convincing enough because Cas just breathed a quick ‘thank you’ and walked quickly out of the shop.

And now Dean was sat in the emergency room thinking and re-thinking the date over and over again in his mind. Looking back, he realised that there probably wasn’t an emergency, that Cas just wanted to get away from him. He couldn’t blame the guy, Dean knew he could come on a bit strong sometimes when he liked someone. 

It was for that reason that he had been ignoring all of Charlie’s texts asking him how the date had gone.

Dean sighed to himself and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall behind him. He’d been waiting for hours now and, between the constant thoughts of Cas and the niggling pain in his nose, he was starting to get tired and agitated. 

He was just about to drift off into a light sleep when his name was called. He looked up at a nurse stood by the door with a clipboard in his hands. Dean stood and followed the man into a curtained cubicle where he was then told to sit and wait a few minutes for the doctor to arrive. He rolled his eyes at having to wait even more time. 

The curtain was pulled open again sooner then Dean was expecting. He was about to give the person a snarky comment about having to wait for so long, when he choked on the unformed words.

Cas was stood in front of him, wearing a shirt that, Dean couldn’t help but notice, hugged his waist wonderfully. 

“Dean?” Cas asked in slight surprise.

“Uh - hey Cas.” Dean awkwardly waved.

Cas walked closer to the bed Dean was sat on and smirked slightly. “What brings you to my emergency room, Dean?”

Of course this was the hospital Cas worked in. Dean sighed inside. He didn’t think that he’d ever see Cas again, that his chance with the doctor had passed.

“I - uh, I have a pea stuck up my nose.” Dean explained hesitantly, scratching at the back of his head.

Castiel resisted the urge to burst into laughter at the sheepish look that took over Dean’s face, instead saying, “I see. And how did you get a pea stuck up your nose?”

“Well, when I was a kid I used to push peas up my nose and kinda just shoot ‘em out. I thought it was hilarious. And I was feeding my baby nephew earlier and I thought he would find it funny to see his Uncle Dean shoot peas out of his nose.” Dean paused at the sound of Castiel’s chuckle. It was a wonderful sound. “But yeah, um, obviously I’m not as skilled as I used to be.” He gestured to his nose which was starting to become painful again with the amount of talking he’d been doing. 

Cas chuckled again and wrote something on the clipboard in his hands.

“Okay, Dean. It should be simple enough to get the pea out of there. Just lie back on the bed and I’ll take a look.” 

Dean obliged the request and hoped that his ever-increasing heartbeat would go undetected by Castiel, he didn’t want the doctor to start questioning him on that.

*

Half an hour later, Dean was looking at the offending pea that once resided in his nose. Cas had placed it on a small table in front of Dean before asking if he’d like to keep it as a souvenir. The playful glare Dean shot Cas was met with a small giggle. 

Dean was slowly starting to love the way Cas’ nose and eyes scrunched up when he giggled. 

He sighed to himself when he remembered how their date had ended. Castiel had been speaking to Dean as if nothing had happened between them only a few days before. As if he hadn’t rushed out of the coffee shop and away from Dean without leaving anything for Dean to contact him with. 

Cas looked up at Dean and must have noticed the sudden change in Dean’s mood because his face immediately looked serious. He went to sit beside Dean on the bed.

“Dean, is this about our date the other day?” Trust Cas - perfect, wonderful, clever Cas - to hit the nail on the head. “Because I’m really annoyed with myself for not leaving you with a way to contact me. I was going to ask Charlie for your number but I felt too embarrassed. I thought you probably would have moved on to someone better.” Cas shrugged. 

Dean looked up from where he’d been playing with a thread on his jeans.

“I couldn’t have moved on from you, Cas. I had a great time with you. I thought that you wouldn’t have wanted to see me again.”

The two men made eye contact with each other for a few moments before they both burst into laughter. 

“I guess we’re just a couple of misunderstanding idiots.” Dean laughed. 

Cas stopped and thought for a brief moment. “How about we forget about the ‘misunderstanding idiots’ and just keep the ‘couple’?”

Dean was stunned but then a wide grin spread across his face. “Yeah, Cas. I’d like that a lot.” 

Cas’ returning smile was one of the greatest things Dean had ever seen. He couldn’t wait to see it many more times in the future. 

“I finish in half an hour, would you like to come back to my apartment and I’ll cook us dinner?” Cas asked.

“That sounds great, Cas.” Dean smiled but the smile quickly dropped again when an after-thought hit him. 

“Just as long as we don’t have peas.” 

Castiel burst into laughter again at the completely serious look on Dean’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://jensdmitri.tumblr.com).  
> Please leave kudos (and comment maybe?) if you liked it.


End file.
